In the fabrication of discrete semiconductor devices, such as lasers, light emitting devices, and photodetectors, it is often necessary to perform a number of tests after assembling each device, and to characterize each device according to the results of the tests. For example, the tests could include a light-current-voltage(LIV) measurement, an accelerated aging measurement, and other tests depending upon the character and ultimate use of the device, e.g., Analog tests, Digital tests, and electrooptic modulator (EML) tests. Usually, each device is given its own identification marking and the devices are sent individually through each bonding and testing station.
While adequate, the individual testing, handling and correlation of test data of each device tends to be inefficient and can result in damage to individual devices during handling.